Little Things
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Good things come in small packages. Happy birthday Yowane Haku! -Reuploaded because it was taken down for no reason- Fluffy sweetness through and through.
1. Thunder

**Thunder**

It was just a wrong day.

For anything, or anyone. The charge in the air from the static that had clung to Neru as things dragged on was thick and heavy, consuming everything she touched.

Even Haku.

**A/N: **Re-uploading because took this story down for no reason whatsoever. Apologies for any confusion!


	2. Lightning

**Lightning**

"Can't you do anything right? You're so helpless sometimes!"

One little thing. It was too much.

Haku sniffles an apology. She's aware of how pathetic it sounds. Her shoulders shake when Neru sighs like that and she can't stand upsetting her further.

She runs out the door, wiping her eyes on her coat sleeve.


	3. Drizzle

**Drizzle**

_"I almost missed the train home today, and it got snagged as I went through the terminal...I pulled too hard and...I'm so sorry Neru, after you loaned it to me and everything, even though it was my fault for leaving mine on the train the other day. But...I found it at the lost and found on the way home today! A-And, I'll fix the hole, at least it isn't too big-"_

Neru pokes her finger through the hole, the ruined pocket of her jacket.

She knows it's her own damn fault.

Tucking her face inside it she inhales. It smells like Haku.

In a way, Haku had made her jacket better.

A round, warm tear slides down her face before she can realize it had formed. She pulls on her jacket and chases after her.

She's the one that can't do anything right.

But she's going to change it.


	4. Rain

**Rain**

She just can't stop crying.

Haku just stands there by the lake, watching the ducks huddle together for warmth in the late fall weather. She wants to hide under soft feather wings and feel safe again.

She finds a package of crackers she'd left in her pocket that she'd forgotten about, and opens it. The ducks stir towards her. They're used to handouts, it seems.

She crumbles them in her hand and scatters the crumbs. The ducks quack gratefully, hungrily, swarming around and partaking in the meager feast.

One catches her attention as it struggles to reach the food. An awkward runt, with feathers not yet fully grown in and a helpless, broken quack. It's possible that the poor bird is ill.

Or maybe that's just the way she is.

Haku kneels and most of the ducks scatter. She holds out the last of the ground-up cracker towards the weather-worn bird. He shakes out his feathers before shuffling up carefully to nip the crumbs from her hand, his bill pinching at the inside of her palm in his excitement. When he finishes she stands up and with the ducks waddling back to their lives, their world, everything feels so very lonely once more.

Tears begin pouring down her cheeks, and the sky cries with her.

She wants to go back to her life, her world, with Neru.

Haku's face is so wet by now that she loses track of her own tears. The rain is soaking her to the bone, numbing her so badly that until she looked down to stuff the cracker wrapper into her pocket, she didn't notice the familiar pair of arms circling her waist.


	5. Heatwave

**Heat Wave**

"I thought you'd be here." Neru murmurs into her back, squeezing her tightly. Haku turns around.

She looks so _happy_.

To be soaked.

To be miserable.

To be with Neru.

They hug and as far as they're concerned, it's summer, clear skies.

Haku's happy and that's all that matters to her.

"Let's go home?" Neru asked against her throat. She felt Haku swallow as she nodded, and they began walking, a weight lifting from her shoulders. There was still time to salvage Haku's birthday.

Neru stuffed her hands into her pockets in a desperate attempt to warm them-

-and stopped. A gasp stuck in her throat.

"Neru, what's wrong?" Haku hugged herself, "It's s-so cold-"

It was there. It always had been, but not where she'd thought it was.

"Haku, wait!" Neru shouted.

The other pocket.

She sank to her knee right there in the muddy earth, drawing the ring out of her pocket and taking Haku's hand. The rain splattered her skin, plastering her bangs to her face as she looked up into her shocked, tearful eyes.

"N-N-Neru-?"

"Marry me." She smiled big and shook the water from her face, "Please?"

Haku's mouth opened, lips quivering in shock. "O-Oh, Neru-" She squeaked, and her knees began shaking terribly; Neru stood up to help her keep her balance. The condensation of their breath mingled warmly between their lips, and Neru pushed forward, closing the space.

They couldn't have felt more warmth on the surface of the sun.

"Haku-" Neru breathed between kisses, "please say yes."

Haku returned the gesture with fervor. "Yes-" Neru already had the ring halfway over her finger, "-yes!" She was crying the most she ever had and it was beautiful.

"Happy birthday, Haku."

**A/N: **My birthday tribute to Haku! She's my very very favorite so I had to do something special for her. You have no idea how much I agonized over her birthday. I came up with and started writing like three other ideas before this perfect one came to me, so I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading through to the finish, I'd so love if you left a review!


End file.
